


24 Hours

by serendipitys



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitys/pseuds/serendipitys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours without Phil. Can Dan survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours

“ Dan. ” Phil calls out , his northern accent thick .  Dan was too busy editing a new video , thus was reluctant to go to Phil. Why couldn’t Phil come to _him_ instead? Either way , his feet lead him to where Phil was . He was sat on their usual couch , strangely in a proper posture . Most of the time , he was _slumped_ against that couch. Was something up?

“ Yeah _?_ ”

“ Do you think you can survive a whole 24 hours without me? ”

_ Ah. _

Well , _that_ was an unexpected question. It was a question that already had a question , too . Phil’s left Dan alone for more than a day. Weeks , even . Why was he suddenly asking this? Was he going to be busy on something which involved leaving Dan alone? To be honest , Dan didn’t like it when he was alone . He felt a whole lot _less_ safer without Phil.

But he _knew_ he could survive a day without Phil. _Hah , easy._

“ Course I can. ” Dan responded eagerly , as if it was a simple task. As if a day without Phil wouldn’t really affect him.  An expression of pain flickers upon Phil’s face , honestly hurt by Dan’s lack of care . He doesn’t really care now , doesn’t he? That or he’s _used_ to living without Phil .

_ Stop overreacting , Phil. _

“ Well , you’ll _need_ to starting tomorrow. ” Phil finally says  after a long moment of silence. “ I won’t be here for 24 hours starting tomorrow. ”

The elder didn’t even bother to state why so. Dan’s assuming he was going to set up some surprise that was _at least_ going to take an entire day to prepare . Well , if it _is_ a surprise; it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore , despite Dan concluding that it was going to be one . _If that made sense ._

“ Alright. ” The brunette agreed with a nod . He didn’t bother to ask Phil , too . He didn’t want him to think that he was eager to know about his plan or whatsoever .

“ 24 hours without you. Got it. ”

-

** 10:00 AM. **

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dan groggily sat up from his bed , a yawn slipping out of his lips . He scratched his chocolate brown hair as he slammed his alarm clock off . He _hated_ the annoying beeping it would produce . It was repetitive , annoying , obnoxious and everything else synonymous to those words .  It was better when it was _Phil_ who woke him up. He would often do it in an annoying or gentle manner , either way it always managed to paint a smile on his lips .

“ _Ugh ,_ Phil _!_ ” He cried out as he finally grasped the energy to stand up . He was wearing nothing but black boxers , his duvet covering his body not so long ago .  " Why the _hell_ d'ya let that damn alarm clock wake me up instead of you?! “

He deliberately walks over to his room _(_ not really caring if he’d see him half naked _)_ to check on him.  No Phil. Kitchen? No Phil. Lounge? No Phil. It was a stupid choice to walk around their own flat half- _naked ,_ the chance of his flatmate seeing him bare high . But realization struck him sooner or later , he _knew_ that the chances of Phil seeing him half naked today was _not_ happening at all.

Because Phil wasn’t here.

It was 10:15 AM . He’s already survived 10 hours and 15 minutes without his best friend , all thanks to sleep . He only needed to spend 13 hours and 45 minutes to make this task a complete success . He could do this , right? He’s spent an entire _week_ without him . He can do this . At the end , he’s assumed there was a _big surprise_ for him accomplishing this .

He prays that time would pass on quickly .

** 12:00 PM Noon. **

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

The silence was maddening , the absence of his friend was making him feel lonely  and the lack of Phil’s laughter echoing in the room was boring .

He’s done this before. Why not now?

Life was a whole lot harder without Phil . He wanted Phil to always be around him , whether it was him going somewhere else and whatnot- He’s even visited _Japan_ with Phil , for god’s sake! And visiting _Japan_ was one of his biggest dreams ever!

Needless to say , Dan didn’t really enjoy life without his best friend . He preferred it when Phil was around , he really did . He tried to distract himself by playing music , filling the whole room with Panic _!_ At the Disco and whatnot . But it couldn’t replace the beauty of Phil’s voice . He tried to watch anime , hoping that it’ll distract him , but knowing that he wasn’t watching it _with_ Phil , it was horrible . He _always_ watched anime with his best friend . He tried to play games on his console , _hoping_ that this was the answer- But no . Singleplayer was boring . He didn’t want to Bishi Bashi alone , he didn’t want to play Mario Kart alone , Donkey Kong , Halo , etc. He wanted to do it _with Phil._

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

12:13 PM , the time was flashed on his screen.

This day was utterly boring . He did a variety of activities to distract him , but those 5 words always crossed his mind whenever he did so.

_ ’ I wish Phil was here. ’ _

** 14:40 PM. **

2 PM and still no Phil.

_ Boring . _

** 18:30 PM. **

He ate alone . He played alone . He did everything that he used to do _with_ Phil _alone ._ It was utterly devastating to say at the least .

He wanted to do everything with Phil , with his _best friend ._ He always wanted _him_ to be his partner in games and everything else , to cook with him , watch with him- _Everything_ with him. He wanted to spend the last days and years of his life with Phil. He didn’t need a significant other , didn’t need a relationship. Because who needs all of those when he’s got _Phil?_

_ Shit. _

_ He’s saying these things as if he was in love with Phil. _

_ Because maybe he is. _

_ … _

_ He probably is. _

The thought of _him_ loving Phil increased the race of his heart . It sent butterflies to his stomach when he imagined a diversity of intimate actions he could do with him. Cuddling would be nice , he’d be able to nuzzle his face against that chest of his  , inhaling that scent he always loved. Sleeping together would be nice , too . And no , _not_ in the sexual way . At least there would be someone else beside him to protect him from the dangers that hid well in the dark . _Kissing?_ Oh , he wished . He bet that Phil was a _great_ kisser . He’s got pretty pink lips , too . Ah , kissing would be a pleasure .

_ Marrying him , perhaps? _

_ Vowing to be with him for an eternity … _

_ Loving him for an eternity … _

There weren’t even butterflies anymore. There was a whole goddamn _zoo._

He finally realized that he wanted to be with Phil _forever ,_ knowing that he couldn’t even survive an entire day without him.

That’s because he was in love with Phil Lester all along.

** 23:50 **

_ Ten more minutes. _

_ Tick , tick , tick. _

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as moonlight poured in their windows like spilled milk.

_ 11:55. _

Time was such a tease . _5_ more damn minutes. He’ll confess to him , he’ll tell him that he _barely_ survived the day- But he did it , right? Phil was going to be so proud!

_ 11:59. _

Ah , ah _!_ 1 more minute—–

** 12:00. **

**To : Phil Lester ( 12:00 AM )  
 **Hey , you spork ! It’s been 24 hours !! I did it! Where are you ,   


 damnit? I have something to say!

**To : Phil Lester ( 12:01 AM )  
** And _no ,_ I’m _not_ going to tell you through text _!_ Or even through  
a stupid phone call. I’m going to tell you _personally ._ So really ,  
where are ya? Do I have to install a Phil Lester tracker?

 **To : Phil Lester ( 12:10 AM )  
 **Hello? Phil? Philip? _Philip Michael Lester?_ Philly?  
  _AmazingPhil?_ Wow. You sure are busy with whatever  you’re doing  
 aren’t you???? Maybe when I find you , you already have a girlfriend.  
 A wife , even , haha!!

**To : Phil Lester ( 12:11 AM )  
 **JK I hope not lmao.

**To : Phil Lester ( 12:12 AM )  
 **jk idc rlly

**To : Phil Lester ( 12:12 AM )  
** Anywho , I’m going to call Louise . You’re too busy to respond to my texts,  
I reckon? Or are you snobbing me like Dil snobbed Eliza? Haha. I’ll see you  
later. Bye :)

And as _if_ fate could read his messages , his phone rang ; _Louise is Calling_ flashed on the screen.

” Hello? “ Dan answers immediately.

” D-Dan–? Y-You’re looking for Phil , aren’t you? “ She sounded like she was crying . Anxiety was immediately sent to Dan’s system , worried to what may have happened . ” H-He’s in the h-hospital with me. “

Ah , the hospital . No biggie . He _knew_ PJ was mildly sick at the moment , maybe it’s gotten worse- _Shit ._ Maybe . Maybe Phil was too busy with PJ all along and was afraid that Dan was going to get jealous for him hanging with PJ . Or maybe Louise was acting , hiding something.

_ Who knows. _

” I- Um , okay. I’ll be there. “

** - **

Dan sprinted off to the hospital’s entrance as soon as he exited the taxi. He could faintly remember what PJ’s room was , the room number I mean . Maybe Phil was inside there , taking care of him . Either way , Dan didn’t really care.

He was on the second floor and was surprised to see a devastated Louise and Chris . Louise was hugging Chris tightly as he comforted her . Both did not dare to say a word to Dan. Dan had a confused look on his face , unable to distinguish what the _heck_ were they crying about .

There was an open door in front of them.

Slowly , Dan opened it and was horrified by the sight greeted by him.

It wasn’t PJ.

It was Phil.

On a bed .

He looked completely lifeless ; his skin paler than ever . His body didn’t contain a single glow of life.

On top of him was a letter , which he recognized to be _his_ handwriting- Except it was slightly obscure , as if the person writing it was either crying , shaking or both.

_ ’ Dan. _

_ You did it. You survived 24 hours without me.  
                        Now do it for the rest of your life.  ’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. / @llestering


End file.
